U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,117 to Ofiesh, II, discloses a base ring having an annular channel retaining a rotatable ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,392 to Wiriath et al. discloses circular pieces of jewelry having a rotating outer band. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,843 to Nagano discloses an outer ring having ornaments and magnets rotatably engaging an inner ring having magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,428 to Pasquetti discloses an annular piece of jewelry particularly a ring or a bracelet having an outer rotary crown.